


A Hopeless End

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Role Reversal - other character dies, Shattered Soul Gem, Witch Transformation, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Walpurgisnacht was defeated. The cost, however, is too high for Sayaka.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Deadly Intent Exchange





	A Hopeless End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laplace_Aura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laplace_Aura/gifts).



Sayaka shoved her sword in as deeply as she could into the clownish looking Walpurgisnacht's smiling face. The witch laughed—had _been_ laughing the whole time—as if everything was merely a joke to her. It _pissed_ Sayaka off so much, especially with what she'd done to Kyouko.

So she wrenched her sword free and stabbed again. And again. And _again_.

The witch was down but not dead. The laugh was strangled now with Sayaka's sword stuck clean in her throat. Sayaka whipped her wrist around. Her sword cleanly cut Walpurgisnacht's head off. Yet even detached and her clearly dead, _she kept laughing_.

_Bam_!

The witch's head was practically vaporized in a red and black mist. A few moments later saw the rest of her physical form reduce to the same mist. Sayaka took a deep, steadying breath in as she looked over to Homura.

"Thanks," Sayaka murmured as Homura dropped the arm holding her gun. Homura nodded, then turned and made her way for the debris that Sayaka had seen Madoka duck behind with Kyouko. Sayaka was right behind her.

Sayaka swallowed as she turned the corner. Then she let out a sigh of relief. Madoka was in one piece and Kyouko still looked like she was alive. For a moment, things seemed like they would be okay.

That illusion was shattered when Sayaka bent down to check Kyouko over.

Her Soul Gem. It was almost completely black. While Kyouko could live without her arm and legs, she couldn't survive if she became a witch. Mami's transformation has shown them the truth of their existence.

"H—hey." A pained, cheeky grin greeted Sayaka when she looked up to Kyouko's face. "You look pretty glum. That bad, huh?"

Sayaka again swallowed before she weakly laughed, "What? No, you'll be fine."

"You're a terrible liar." Kyouko's hand reached up and detached her Soul Gem from her lapel. She held it up to examine. "Looks like I'm done for."

Sayaka's head whipped around to Homura who was doing her own examination of Madoka. "Hey! Didn't Walpurgisnacht drop any Grief Seeds? Or do you have any spares?!"

"No." Homura was rather emotionless considering everything. "There are no more Grief Seeds." Her gaze traveled to Kyouko. "There's no hope for her."

"No...!" Sayaka whispered stiffly. More vehemently she growled, "How can you just give up on her like that?!"

"Madoka is safe. That's all that matters." Homura directed a shell-shocked Madoka towards civilization. "If you have any sense, you'll put her out of her misery."

Sayaka made to get up to get in Homura's face, but found herself stopping short when Kyouko grunted in pain. She turned back to the redhead, her heart dropping.

There had to be a way to save her. _There had to be a way_...!

Sayaka was taken off-guard as Kyouko's hand was suddenly cradling her face. The sheer weight of emotion in Kyouko's eyes made Sayaka choke up.

"I wish we coulda had more time," Kyouko choked out through painfully gritted teeth. "You're so stupidly idealistic...but it was a breath of fresh air in my stale life. The little time we had, you made me happy and restored some of my faith in, well, a lot of things." She let go of Sayaka's face. Then she picked up her near-black Soul Gem and held it out. "Please. I don't want to be a witch."

"Kyouko...!" Sayaka violently shook her head. "No! I can't!"

"You have to!" Kyouko looked desperate. "I can't—"

A sudden cracking noise made Sayaka look at the Soul Gem. There were spiderweb cracks that encompassed the entire gem. She looked at Kyouko's panicked face one last time before the gem exploded in a burst of darkness.

Kyouko's expression slackened and her body slumped as a witch formed from her Soul Gem. A kimono clothing a witch with a flaming head began to form as well as a strange horse-like creature that she was on.

Sayaka could do nothing but stare, crying and holding Kyouko's body, at the witch as she raised her spear and stabbed Sayaka clean through her naval. The crunch of her Soul Gem shattering was felt by Sayaka's soul before everything became nothing.


End file.
